Warriors Lemons (Mature)
by Slimfish
Summary: Click to view some great lemons by Slimfish! Threesomes, Gay, Lesbian and Straight!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to Slimfish's Warrior Cats Lemons. These will be often posted, and soon I will create a Clan Forum for sex, but you will roleplay as your character! I will need 25 Follows, 25 Reviews, and 25 Favs to create!  
**

**I Do: Lesbian, Gay, Straight, Threesomes, Foursomes, etc.**

**I don't do requests, sorry.**


	2. Graystripe X Silverstream

Graystripe wound his way through the foliage under a tree, his gaze cast at the river. He began to wonder why RiverClan loved their supply so much._ Let's find out. _

The tabby tom got to his paws and took himself to the waters edge, his weight causing himself to sink in the mud. _Yuck! _The tom collapsed into the splashed, paws full of mud. His damp fur brought him under the water. "Help!"

As the cry flew from his jaws, a silver feline leapt into the water. Her jaws caught his scruff and she grunted. He was a heavy butt.

Silverstream pulled the brute to ThunderClan's side of the riverbed. "Dumby!" She spat.

Graystripe stared at the she-cat. "Yeah.. Thanks." His pelt sagged.

Silverstream snorted. "Let me help with that," she shrunk to a hunters crouch and licked his belly, stealing the water from his fur. She moved closer to his sheath, slightly tempted to enjoy it. Just then, Graystripe pummeled the she-cats face with his huge dick. He shoved it in her mouth, raking her insides. "Suck it!" He snarled. Silverstream had lust for the tom after seeing the sheath. She gladly wound her tongue around his penis, sucking hard.

Graystripe moaned, his cum exploding in her mouth. She swallowed and pulled away to catch her breath. As she did so, she twisted so he had her pussy in reach, tail swaying away for him. Grayatripe mounted her, riding his penis into her vagina. Silverstream moaned out with pleasure, bucking her hips so his penis rolled deeper. "Oh, oh, OH!" She moaned, liquids escaping her rear.

He cummed in her after she did on him, his weight and soaked pelt making his pummeling harder and faster. Silverstream enjoyed him being inside her, his cum now hers.

As the sun fell, the two carried on as an all-nighter. Would they get caught? By who?


	3. Tigerstar X Hawkfrost X Ivypool

"Hawkfrost, we must get Ivypool into sex training." Tigerstar boomed. "She must learn how to rape other felines."

Hawkfrost chuckled, tail slithering with excitement. "I'd love to help, Tigerstar." He recoiled around the area where his apprentice would drousily appear. Tigerstar joined his son, lust for the she-cat filling his dark gaze.

Ivypool appeared in the Dark Forest like usual, but was curious of why Tigerstar was here. "Hello, Tigerstar." she meowed. The tabby smirked. "A very important lesson takes place here." Tigerstar stood, his sheath expanding to welcome his penis. Hawkfrost tackled Ivypool, shoveling his penis in and out of Ivypool. She screamed, but ended in a moan. She could not have kits! She tried to pull away, but Tigerstar shoved his penis into her mouth, face-fucking her. "Learn how to rape, Ivypool." He boomed.

Ivypool whimpered, but started to suck the brutal tom's cock. She cried, tears fell from her gray cheeks. Hawkfrost soon brought his penis to her virgin walls. He toyed with them, tapping the barrier before finally shoving through. Ivypool felt her body take way to the rape as she passed out, but the brutes continued to rape the body.

Tigerstar pulled his dick from her mouth, shoving Hawkfrost away from her clit. He dove his tongue deep into the clit, precum slithering from her pussy.

Hawkfrost pawed at his penis, moaning as he masterbated. His paws opened so he filled the spaces with his penis for a better masterbate.

Tigerstar strutted over to his son, barreling him over as he masturbated. Tigerstar shoved his penis into his tail-hole, pummeling fast and hard. Hawkfrost groaned, moving his ass against the penis. Tigerstar continued to have sex with his son, eventually stopping his hump. He stumbled forward, legs open so his penis was opened to perfect view. "Masturbate me!" He snarled. Hawkfrost pawed his fathers penis well, licking it.

Ivypool began to fade, her pazsed out and raped body finally awakening to sleep, but the males carried on.


	4. Onestar X Heathertail

Onestar looked around the WindClan camp. His deputy was sick with Whitecough, so he had to order patrols. "Breezepelt, lead a botder patrol. Take Nightcloud, Crowfeather and Antpelt." He ordered, then glassed around. "Heathertail, you and I will take a hunting patrol." Breezepelt nodded and left the camp, Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Antpelt streaming behind.

Heathertail smiled and walked beside the tom as they left the camp side by side. "Where will we be hunting, Onestar?" The she-cat asked as they headed in no direct direction. "The moor near ThunderClan border. I was told that there were some large hares out there." He said, walking a little faster, his sheath suddenly feeling rather large between his legs.

Heathertail looked at her leader. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I feel alright." He replied, forcing himself to not unsheath.

The she-cat strode ahead of Onestar, her tail above her back as she walked, unaware that her pink pussy was full view. He shoved Heathertail forward as he spotted an old tunnel entrance. She stumbled inside and Onestar came in after her. The she-cat looked at him, knowing what he planned to do to her. She layed down, her ass towards him.

Onestar kneeled down and plummeted his tongue into her clit, rasping it deep. Heathertail moaned, flexing her rear muscles to put preasure on her areas. "I want it!" She moaned. Onestar let his sheath release its penis, swelled and slick. He lined it up with her vagina, teasing her by shoving it in and out hardly. "I want it Onestar! Shove it in!" She moaned. Onestar started to go deeper, his huge cock stretching her walls. She moaned, but Lionblaze had been the first to ever have her. He had taken her virginity before Onestar had mounted her.

She pushed against his cock, liquids flowing from her holes. "I'm going to-" He cut off as he cummed all over her pussy, the white liquid dripping as he pulled away from her holes. "We should do that again one day.." He said, panting. Heathertail purred. "Yes, we should."


	5. Raggedstar X Yellowfang

Raggedpelt, no, Ragged_star _made his way into camp after recieving his 9 lives. He looked forward to a blowjob, but knew that had to wait. "Raggedstar! Raggedstar!" His name was cheered by the ShadowClan warriors. The tom purred and nodded his thanks. He began to stride towards the medicine cats den, but was stopped by Wolfpaw. "You need a deputy!" The apprentice yipped. Raggedstar grimaced. "I must decide with Yellowfang." Then he made his way to her den, lust for sex.

The grey she-cat had already been waiting. "My love," She purred, pawing his large cock. Raggedstar ket himself unsheath, his penis hard and erect. Yellowfang pawed it again, then moved down. She licked the head of his penis gently.

Raggedstar moaned, now lost in images of himself mating with Yellowfang as she began to put her mouth over his dick. She bobbed her head, sucking and deep throating him.

Yellowfang felt her leader begin to thrust, causing her to gag slightly. He pulled his oenis from her mouth and walked above her, the penis dragging across her body. He turned around, mounting the female strongly. He shoved his dick into her vagina, her walls tight around his penis.

"Ohh, you're so tight." He moaned. He thrusted, the pleasure of being in her felt so good. He began to thrust faster, but didn't leave her pussy much at all. He knew he would hit her G-Spot this way.

Yellowfang moaned loudly, a bad move. Her cry of pleasure brought Foxpaw and Lizardtail running. Lizardtail shrieked when she seen the cats having sex. "Great StarClan! You broke the medicine cat law!" Lizardtail gasped. "Banishment!"


	6. Firestar X Spottedleaf

Firestar woke among the StarClan hunting grounds. What was he doing here? He stood up, looking around. No one was here. Was it a false dream? He didn't know. The orange tom walked around StarClan, finding only a flowery scent. Spottedleaf? Firestar looked around in a circle. Thete she was!

He ran in her direction, only to be surprised that she was laying down, tail out of the way. He drooled inside his mouth as he stared at her pussy. "Ride me, dear Firestar." She purred. Firestar felt his penis slide from the sheath. It felt heavy. "Oh, it's so big and long it dangels!" She bucked her hips. "Put it in me! Oh please Firestar!" She moaned.

He gave in, tasting her vagina. He liked it. He dove his tongue into her pussy, thrusting the air. Spottedleaf moaned wildly, arching her shoulders. "Please put your penis in me!" She mewed.

The flame colored tom mounted her, gently shoving his penis into her. How could this be real? Only two nights ago he was having sex with Sandstorm. Now Spottedleaf! He felt royal.

Spottedleaf moved with Firestar as the two began to bang harder. "Do it harder! Stronger!" She ordered. Firestar struck his cock up her vagina, making her moan. He pulled himself out of her, playing with her by hitting her vagina with his penis, not putting it in her. Spottedleaf moaned, trying to push it in herself by walking backwards, but Firestar refused. He had a Gathering tomorrow, he needed rest.


	7. Brambleclaw X Mistyfoot

The RiverClan deputy organized who was going to attend to the Gathering. She called out the names, "Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Willowpaw, Stormfur, Splashpaw," And a few others. As the names called, the warriors and apprentices walked to the camp entrance. The new apprentices had excitement on their faces, ready to see theif first gathering. "Lets go." Mistyfoot nodded to the sick RiverClan leader Leopardstar before she led the Clan away to the gathering.

RiverClan was the second to arrive, just after ThunderClan. Mistyfoot noticed Brambleclaw, the rather handsome tom was in Firestar's normal area. She leapt up beside him, purring a welcoming. "Hello Brambleclaw."

The tom flashed his amber gaze at her, grinning a feline smile. "Evening, Mistyfoot." His voice echoed in her ears.

She wound her tail around her forepaws. "Everything alright in ThunderClan?" She asked.

"Yes, though Firestar is trying to get more kits around. " He explained. "We're practically empty." The broad tom hadn't had a mate, and ThunderClan obviously needed more apprentices. "I think I could help," She mewed quickly, seeing Blackstar and Onestar. "But after the gathering, of course." She flirted with the tabby tom.

Brambleclaw looked shocked, but he kept quiet as the others joined up.

The other keaders announced first, but Brambleclaw was excited for Mistyfoot.

After the gathering, both deputies ordered their Clans to go home without them. Afterwards, they talked.

Mistyfoot instantly shoved her ass near his hardened penis, and Brambleclaw shoved it up her vagina. He thrusted fast, knowing this was for the kits, not the pleasure of sex.

Mistyfoot moaned, wishing she were able to be mates with the tabby. A ThunderClan tom was having sex with her, and it was better than any RiverClan tom could do. Time flew by as Brambleclaw's penis left her pussy. He kneeled by her. "Thank you,"


	8. Thistleclaw X Kittypet

**Sorry for the wait on these. My friend Micah just passed away, if you didnt read my new entry "Loss"**

I began to wander near the twoleg fence, my tail low as I searched for prey. "Darn kittypets have been trailing on this side of the border again." Thistleclaw growled. He scented the air, finding fresh scents of the kittypet. Thistleclaw tucked down, watching the ridge. The feline would run over the ridge to get back to its kitten home.

Thistleclaw sat for a while as he waited. To pass the time he began to rub his paw on his dick. He knew time went by faster if he masterbated.

Suddenly, the kittypet bounded down the hill Thistleclaw had been watching. He stood up and growled quietly as he raced forward at the kittypet. He slammed into her, knocking her down. "Dont move, intruder!" He snapped.

"I-I was lost." She mumbled. "You know I need to punish you for coming here." He ignored her comment. "H-how-" She stopped as she seen his penis fall from his sheath. "No!" She screeched. "Yes." He held her down. "We can skip the blowjob though. Me making you pregnant is well enough." He grimaced.

Thistleclaw shoved his penis into her pussy, wiggling side to side slightly to get a better feeling. The kittypet cried in pain, but soon began to moan in pleasure. "Slut, tell me how good I am!" he commanded. "Harder!" She moaned, bucking her hips. "Your so hard and big mmm!" She cummed on Thistleclaw's cock. He pulled out of her pussy and shoved himself into her ass. He banged her hard, coming out most of the way only to hit her hard right back in. "Ohh!" He yowled, cumming in her hole. The liquids poured from her, splattering all over eachother.

"I'll remember to trespass more often."


End file.
